Carchelle Romance
by Autograss Girl Racer T18
Summary: Carchelle (Carla and Michelle) Story for Carchelle Fans. This is a Story of Christmas and beyond.It shows how Carla and Michelle feel about one another; then how they deal with the situation. This is all my Writing and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy. Rated M for Sexual Stuff. Read and Preview Please. Ideas and suggestions are allowed and appreciated:
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve on Coronation Street. Carla had flown back from LA after hearing her brother Rob and her best friend Michelle was trying to con the factory off her.

She has arrived home in a bad mood after the hard day's work at the factory trying to sort it out. She decided she wanted just to have Tea, go in the bath then go to bed.

After Tea and long soak in the bath; she dried her hair, got into her pyjamas and layed in bed. She could hear Peter helping Simon to bed before sitting down to watch the Television.

Carla was layed crying into the pillow on the bed she shares with Peter. She hated Rob and Michelle for what they've done to her; but Carla was having these funny feelings while around her Best Friend. She was supposed to be angry at her instead of crying feeling sorry for her.

As Peter entered the Bedroom getting into his pyjamas and going to sleep she kept her eyes shut and looked asleep.

Peter was soon fast asleep with Simon and Carla looks at the photo on her phone of her once 2 best friends Leanne and Michelle. Giving the picture a kiss before putting it back on the side she thought '_I need to speak to Michelle about this tomorrow. Even if it breaks our hearts or makes them on Christmas Day'. _With the thought in her head she fell asleep dreaming about her, Leanne and Michelle; even though it should be Peter, her and Simon.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla wakes up the next morning still feeling as bad as the night before. She turns over to where Peter was still sleeping. Giving Peter a kiss on the cheek she got up, showered and dressed. Even though it was Christmas Day Carla wasn't in the mood. She flicked the kettle on and made herself a Coffee.

Carla sat on the sofa with her Coffee when Peter and Simon come out their Bedrooms. Carla could tell Simon was hyper and eager to open his presents but Peter Sais no till Leanne and Nick arrives.

Carla stands up putting her empty mug down. She makes an excuse of wanting to give Michelle her Christmas Present before they open their own. She puts on her coat and grabs her handbag with Michelle's present inside leaving Peter's flat.

Carla shivers as the cold, wintery air hits her as she walks across the street to Michelle's flat letting herself in with her own key. She walks in Michelle's flat taking a deep breath before speaking out "Michelle it's only me."

Michelle walks out the bedroom after getting dressed and showered. "Morning Car" she says in her normal chirpy voice "Do you want a drink?"

Carla smiles and nods "Yes Please, Coffee Please." Carla sat down on the sofa as Michelle brings 2 cups of coffees over and sat down next to Carla. "Thankyou Michelle" Carla said taking a sip of her coffee.

Michelle smiles "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me after accusing me of conning your factory?" Michelle looks straight at Carla questioning why her best friend was sat on her sofa like nothing happened.

Carla sighs putting her coffee on the table and takes hold of Michelle's Hand thinking _'now or never' _"Michelle I thought about it all last night and for some crazy reason I could not come to hate you." Carla looks down "I think I'm in love with you"

Michelle looks at Carla in shock "But Carla you're..." gets cut off by Carla's lips pressing against her own. Michelle hesitantly responds to the kiss. But soon the kiss was passionate and their tongues were battling one another.

Carla while tongue battling starts to undress Michelle breaking the kiss. To Carla's surprise Michelle was undressing her eagerly as much as she was. Carla pulls Michelle into the bedroom and pushes Michelle onto the bed climbing on top. Carla and Michelle carry on kissing on the bed.

Michelle rolls them both over and enters Carla with 2 Fingers. With Carla's approving Moan she thrusts them in and out curling them and hitting your g spot.

Carla said while thrusting into Michelle's hand "MMMM Michelle" Was feeling on the edge to orgasm. "Michelle I'm Cumming!"

Michelle latches onto Carla's clit as the final words from Carla. Carla came on Michelle panting. Michelle licks Carla and her hand clean. Michelle lies back on top of her kissing Carla.

Carla turns them back over and does the same to Michelle. Soon they were layed on the bed. Carla smiles at Michelle "I love you Michelle."

Michelle smiles back happily "I love you too Carla."


	3. Chapter 3

Carla and Michelle had fallen asleep for 2 Hours now and Carla slowly started to wake up still wrapped up in the covers with Michelle. Carla smiles and said "Michelle wake up Babe."

Michelle groans and wakes up staring at Carla. "You should be getting home; Simon and Peter will be wondering where you are." Michelle stands up and gets dressed.

Carla got dressed as well as Michelle. "Well I still have a present to give you."

Michelle and Carla walk back into Michelle's livingroom. Carla grabs the present for Michelle out her bag and passes her it "Merry Christmas."

Michelle unwraps the present and smiles at Jewellery and the T-Shirt Carla knew Michelle really wanted. "Thanks Babe." Michelle grabs Carla's Present and passes it to Carla "Merry Christmas to you too."

Carla smiles and unwrapped it smiling at the Jewellery. "Thankyou; I love it" Carla leans in and kisses Michelle. The kiss was soon heated with Michelle against the wall.

Michelle soon pulls away not wanting to. "You should head home" Michelle tells Carla with a sad tone.

Carla nodded and gave Michelle a peck on the lips before grabbing her coat and bag "I'll see you tomorrow then." Carla winks at Michelle then said "Bye Babe" giving her a last peck on the lips before leaving Michelle's flat.

Michelle replies "Bye Love" kissing her back then shutting the flat door behind Carla and sitting on the sofa.

Carla walks back across the street and into Peter's flat. She walked in happier than she left in. Carla showed her Present from Michelle to Peter before the whole Family started to open the presents.


	4. Chapter 4

Carla smiles while watching everyone was opening their present and seeming very cheerful. Leanne saw Carla on her phone. Carla texts Michelle saying "_Thankyou for earlier. I felt loved and welcome. Hope we can do it again soon. Love C xxx" _A Reply came back very quickly from Michelle_ "I enjoyed it too baby. Yeah hope we can do it again soon too. Tell me when you can get away hey. Love M xxx" _

Carla was about to send a reply to Michelle when Leanne Sais from across the room "Carla can you not stay off your phone for 1 day. Business people know the factory is shut today" Carla sighs and put her phone away watching and opening presents.

After that the whole day was a blur to Carla. She enjoyed the meal with the family but the rest she never concentrated on. Her mind kept going to Michelle.

It had all settled down now as Simon and Peter were on the Wii. The rest of the family had gone home. Carla sighs and tells Peter she's going to Michelle's for an hour or two.

Carla ran straight to Michelle's flat and walks in using the key Michelle had gave her earlier. She walks in and looks at Michelle who was in the kitchen.

Michelle turns round hearing the door shut. "Love what you doing here." Michelle ran to Carla and kisses her. To Michelle's joy Carla kisses her back.

Carla soon pulls away for air "I needed to see you. Peter and Simon are on the Wii. I told him I was coming to see you for an hour or two". Carla wraps her arms around Michelle feeling happy.

Michelle smiles "Petty it isn't all night. We could do whatever I wanted then" wraps her arms around Carla too. Carla replied "I wish" before Michelle kissed her again that soon became passionate.

All of a sudden Ryan came through the door stopping in the door seeing Carla and Michelle kissing "Mum?"

Carla and Michelle pull away from the kiss looking at Ryan in shock.

Ryan shuts the flat door behind him "What's going on?" It stays silent "Come on I want some answers. Why are you snogging eachothers face off?


	5. Chapter 5

Carla sighs "It's not what it looks like Ryan. We're best mates and I am dating Peter; Michelle has Steve."

Ryan laughs "best friends do not kiss like that. If it was a peck on the lips I would believe you; but not a full on snog." Ryan sat on the sofa waiting for answers from his Mum and Carla.

Michelle sighs "Ryan; Me and Carla have fallen in love with one another. We are not ready to tell no one about us as are not 100% sure whether it's what we both really want. It's not an experiment." Michelle sat down next to Carla on the chair opposite where Ryan was sat.

Ryan listens carefully "I can't believe this. I'm going out." Ryan grabs his coat and walks out the flat.

Michelle follows to the door "Ryan do not tell anyone about us; no one!" but it was too late as Ryan was gone. Michelle looks into Carla's eyes after closing the door.

Carla opened her arms and hugs Michelle. They hugged on the sofa hoping Ryan won't tell anyone and dreading if the buzzer goes for Michelle's flat; on who it would be.

A/N: I won't update tomorrow as I'm round at my Nan's later on today. I'll update in 2 days time. Please Review my Story.


	6. Chapter 6

It was later on now and Carla had packed her stuff from her old flat and Peters Flat. She was hoping Peter wouldn't come home till she had left. Peter was scribbling a note for Peter to read when he gets home. Carla felt guilty about leaving Peter but he would find out one way or another about her and Michelle.

Carla locks the flat up after making sure she had everything before sliding the key back through the door. Carla got in her car driving round to Michelle's flat. She arrives at Michelle's flat; entering with her own key before unpacking all her stuff with Michelle's help.

Peter arrives to his flat and sees the spair set of keys on the floor he picks it up before shouting "Carla!" when he gets no reply he rushes around looking for her the he notices the note Carla left that read:

"_Hi Peter Babe_

_As you have noticed I have left your flat and chucked the key back through the Door. Don't worry I'm living round Michelle's house and I have taken everything with me._

_It's for the best as Ryan must have told you; I and Michelle are dating. I do still love you with all my heart._

_Lots of love and Kisses, Love From Carla Connor_

_Xxxx"_

Peter looks shocked as he sat on the sofa wondering what had gone wrong. But the one thing he knew was he could now get back with Leanne whose wedding he had ruined by accident.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Michelle's flat Carla and Michelle was sat on the sofa with a glass of wine each. They had just finished unpacking Carla's things. Carla and Michelle were sat close to one another on the sofa with Michelle's arm was around Carla while Carla's was rubbing her inner thigh.

Michelle looked down at Carla "So what made you and Peter split up and you come to live with me then?" Michelle looked shocked as Carla replied "I decided you're the one I love and Peter loves Leanne more than he loves me; gets us all out of our misery including Simon's."

Carla put both their glasses down what was now very much empty."Now can we go and celebrate?" As soon as Michelle nodded Carla stood up grabbing Michelle's hand and takes her into Michelle's bedroom and over to the bed. When they were at the bed Carla leant in and kisses Michelle before they both striped each other with clothes scattered on the floor. Carla pushed Michelle on the bed and clambered on top of her "Just relax and enjoy." Carla smiles as Michelle nods.

Carla gave Michelle a last kiss on the lip s before spreading Michelle's legs and leans down licking Michelle's clit. At Michelle's approval moan Carla pushed 2 fingers inside Michelle curling them inside finding her g spot as she starts finger fucking Michelle. Still fingering her hard and deep Carla mouths Michelle's clit bringing Michelle to a very close orgasm. At Michelle's cry of "Carla please don't stop; I'm Cumming" Carla latched onto Michelle's clit and sucks still fingering her as Michelle came on her as Carla rides out Michelle's orgasm. Soon as it was okay Carla pulls her fingers out licking Michelle and her hand clean. Carla smiled and lies back on top of Michelle "Did you enjoy that?"

Michelle nodded and rolled them over so she's on top "I loved it. Now it's your turn." Michelle kneels between Carla's legs pushing Carla's legs wide planning on doing what Carla had just done to her. At Carla's "Please 'Chelle" Michelle entered Carla with 3 fingers finding her g spot as she mouthed Carla's Clit. At Carla's approval moans Michelle fingered her hard and fast bringing Carla close to orgasm. Carla all of a sudden said "Babe I'm Cumming" and Michelle sucks her clit into her mouth and Carla came straight away. Michelle rid Carla's orgasm out before licking Carla and her hand clean. Michelle lies beside Carla and they snuggle up to one another wrapping their arms round each other.

Carla smiles and kisses Michelle "I Love you Michelle, no one can stop that."

Michelle kissed back while smiling then replies "I love you too; no one can stop our love for one another" before they just lay in one another's satisfied arms in a comfortable silence.

Michelle's flat buzzer breaks the silence startling both Michelle and Carla. They hear Peter shouting "Carla, Michelle open up, I know you're in there!"

Michelle Replies worried and scared of being caught "Carla Peter's out there, what shall we do, he could catch us out?" Michelle looks straight into Carla's scared and worried eyes who were staring back. '_What can we do?'_ Both Michelle and Carla think to themselves while panicking.


	8. Chapter 8

Carla and Michelle decide to get up and dressed and act normal. They both sort their hair, make-up and clothes out and pours a drink each before Michelle let's peter into the flat. Carla and Michelle sat naturally talking to one another and drinking the wine they had just opened when Peter came through the door.

Peter smiles "What took you both so long to answer the door? Carla come back home please. I love you not Leanne."

Michelle replied to Peter to back a story up "sorry we didn't hear it and we just finished Dinner."

Carla replied after Michelle annoyed as Peter had ruined the Moment between her and Michelle "I don't love you no more Peter I found someone else I love, you can go and have Leanne.

Peter sighs "Carla please. Why are you at Michelle's flat instead of the person you love then? Unless you two are dating? Oh My God you are ain't you?" The silence said it all from Carla and Michelle as they just look at each other wondering what to say. "Oh My God I can't believe it" before walking out slamming the door.

Carla got off the Sofa. "Peter please tell no one. PETER!" But he had gone. She turned to Michelle who just gave Carla a hug that Carla happily returned.


	9. Chapter 9

Carla and Michelle after 5 minutes of hugging one another in comfort pulled away from one another. Carla smiles at Michelle and questions "Michelle why don't we get everyone into the Bistro and tell them about us? We can then do what we like and when we like."

Michelle nods in agreement. Both girls were thinking '_what harm will it do to tell everyone. It's not wrong, and we're in love.'_ "Okay let's do it" before squeezing Carla's hands. Michelle and Carla grabbed their bags before leaving the flat and Michelle locks the flat up.

Michelle and Carla went separate ways and went to everyone they knew to meet them in the bistro. Peter went to make sure they do it properly. It didn't take long to gather everyone up and they meet outside the Bistro. Carla asks Michelle "Are you ready and sure about this?" before being silenced by a nod of Michelle and Michelle's lips on her own.

Carla and Michelle entered the Bistro together and stood in the middle and Nick rings a bell to silence the room before standing with the staff. Michelle Squeezes Carla's hand before Carla spoke up "As most of you know me and Michelle are best friends and working partners. But recently I and Michelle have fallen in love. It's not a fling and we have made love. I loved Peter I really did and I'm sorry that I cheated on him..." Carla hears Leanne huff and tut "...but I love Michelle and we don't care what anybody else thinks. No one can stop us." After the speech Carla leant in and kissed Michelle in public to prove a point as Michelle kissed her back easily.

The whole room start talking to one another as Carla and Michelle pulled away. Carla noticed Peter grinning wickedly at her and Leanne giving her the '_serves you right'_ look. Carla and Michelle look at each other before hugging one another. They think to themselves '_it's in the air now, oh my god how will people react now?'_


	10. Chapter 10

Carla and Michelle went and sat down at a spair table and ordered themselves 2 Glasses of Red wine. Leanne came over with the drinks and snickers at Carla before saying "Carla next time you want to steal other people's boyfriend's think of others as well. Me and Peter loved each other well before came into the picture" then Leanne walks away from the table getting a small telling off by Nick as Michelle and Carla laugh and sais "Get lost Leanne."

Carla and Michelle sat drinking the red wine talking to one another and the future they could have together. Carla's hand was rubbing Michelle's leg as Carla was horny and could tell she was turning Michelle on. Carla decided to speak up and say "I would marry you and have Children with you tomorrow if possible."

Michelle looked at Carla in shock and replied "Carla are you being serious? Don't joke around love please." But then she sees the glitter in Carla's eyes. "What are you doing?" she asks as Carla asks Nick to ring the bell to silence the room which he did. Carla had got in front of Michelle getting down on to one knee pulling out a box and opening it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. "Michelle we have known each other for years now, we have been through ups and downs together. I love you, I want to be with you forever and have kids together. Michelle Connor will you marry me?" at Carla's question Michelle screamed "YES!" before Carla put the ring on her finger and Michelle leant in and kissed Carla who happily responded. Both Michelle and Carla ignore people as they cheer, whistle and clap for them.

Carla whispered into Michelle's ear "Babe I need inside me and fucking me. Please let's go home." Carla and Michelle stand up grabbing their bag and leave the bistro with interlocked fingers. Both thinking as they leave '_our relationship's in the open and now we're engaged and wanting Children together.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Last update till Monday 7****th**** January 2013 (2 Days Time) as it is my birthday tomorrow and I'll be 17, so I'll be spending time with My Family. So here's a fluff to keep you going with the story.**

Carla and Michelle arrive home, chucking bags and coats on the sofa. Carla was the first one to make a move as she leans in to kiss Michelle who happily responded. While kissing with tongues they slowly moved into their bedroom and towards the messy bed they had left it in earlier on after their exercise before Peter caught them out.

Carla and Michelle started to undress each other before Carla pushed Michelle onto the bed climbing on top of her and pulling the duvet over them. Carla kissed Michelle one more time before spreading Michelle's legs and crouches between them. She leant her head down and mouths her clit before entering 2 fingers inside Michelle. At Michelle's approval moans she curls her fingers up and starts thrusting hard and deep inside Michelle hitting her g spot every time still mouthing her clit. Soon as Michelle was close Carla sucked Michelle's clit into her mouth and sucks hard still thrusting in hard and deep sending Michelle over the edge and she came into Carla's Mouth and Hand. Carla cleaned Michelle and her hand up before lying beside Michelle.

Michelle came down from her high and clambered on top of Carla and Sais "My Turn to repay you." Michelle leant down kissing Carla before spreading Carla's legs and starts fingering Carla before mouthing her clit. Hearing Carla's approval moans Michelle curled her fingers up hitting Carla's g spot every time as she fingers Carla hard and deep. As soon as Carla made it clear she was close Michelle sucked Carla's clit into her mouth and Carla came straight away into Michelle's mouth and hand. Michelle cleared her all up before laying beside Carla.

Carla and Michelle layed in eachothers arms Satisfied and happy. Thinking of ideas for the Wedding and how they could have and make kids together.

**A/N:** **There you go the next Chapter Updated. I will update on Monday Reviews please. **


	12. Chapter 12

The Next morning Carla and Michelle went to work. They let everyone in then look at each other at the door. Carla speaks "Don't look at me like that; you will turn me on and we have work to finish first." Carla then leant in and kissed Michelle who happily responded. They then walk in the factory hand in hand.

Michelle looked at the workers "right we have this order to finish. Then you get a special order or organising mine and Carla's Wedding dress and underwear. So come on chop chop. Your next order will give you time to design as we are having it in the summer, you will still get payed your normal wage and extra for it."

Then Carla and Michelle walk into the office leaving the workers to work. They both sat down with a coffee and started working. As Michelle sorted a letter for the current order; Carla got organised with an order for wedding things. Carla asks Michelle "where would you like to get married? And what theme shall we have?" making Michelle look up from her work to answer "I'd like a Pink and white wedding and in the local church."

With that Carla organised the wedding venue for the Summer Holidays. Then she organises everything else needed for the wedding including a list of the guests with Michelle's help. After that she carries on working with her normal stuff until she gets an email from the vicar saying they are free on August 20th 2013 10am. Carla sent an email back confirming it. She then looks at Michelle "we're getting married on the 20th of August 2013 at 10am at the Local Church." Michelle smiles happily and they leant over kissing each other.

**A/N: Here's a Chapter straight after my Birthday. On queue as well as it was on the day I promised.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was the day before the wedding of Carla and Michelle Connor. They were in work making the most of the time they have together before they went their own way after work. They wanted to have time alone together but they had a lot of work to do to counteract tomorrow's closure due to the wedding. For once all the workers were busy hard at work and the workers had noticed how happy Carla and Michelle were. Michelle and Carla was getting married in less than 24 hours and were in the middle of getting adoption papers all together.


	14. Chapter 14

At the end of the working day Carla and Michelle were stood outside the factory as Carla sets the alarm and locks up. Carla smiles and says "Well this is it, tomorrow our big day."

Michelle smiles too but was a little disappointed "Yeah, But we have to be separate tonight" Michelle pounts her lips.

Carla giggles and replies "I know but after tomorrow we won't have to. Just think about me in your sleep, I'll be thinking about you." Carla leans across and kisses Michelle, which Michelle happily responded too even though they should now be going their separate ways.

They stood their kissing for a while not wanting to leave each other. They decided to make love outside with clothes on as a last present before they go their own ways.

After a while they went their separate ways to their own flats. Now they had to get ready for their Hen nights.

Michelle got showered and got dressed. She was wearing a nice Pink Dress with tight on underneath with a white cardigan to keep herself warm. She then put on some Make-Up and made her hair look nice.

Carla had got into the bath before dressing herself in some smart jeans, Top and cardigan. Deciding to not look to classy. She put a small amount of make-up and made sure her hair looked nice.

Both Girls' hen nights went great. No fights, just a small amount of wine and some fun.

They were soon layed in bed lonely wishing they were with each other. They fell asleep thinking about the day ahead tomorrow and what the future may bring.

**A/N: the Wedding will be up tomorrow, after College longs I remember.**


	15. Chapter 15

It was the day of the wedding. Carla was waiting down the aisle in her White Dress. Her Hair Curly and had some make-up on. She was sat nervously with Rob as they wait for Michelle to arrive. Carla was starting to doubt Michelle would come as it was early.

Michelle had just got into the Pink Limo with her Mum and Dad who was giving her away. She was wearing a white dress. She had straightened her hair and put make-up on. It didn't take long for the limo to arrive at the church. All 3 of them got out the taxi and walked into the church. Everyone stands up and Carla stood in place as the song "here comes the bride" starts when Michelle comes in the door and walks down the aisle. When Michelle arrives at Carla they held each other's hands and kiss each other.

The women start by saying. "Welcome Family, Friends and Neighbours. We are all gathered here today to witness the civil partnership of Carla Connor and Michelle Connor. If anyone objects to this please speak now" Everyone stays silent "okay Michelle would you like to grab the ring and say your vows after me"

Michelle grabbed the ring sliding it slightly on Carla's finger and copied the women saying "I Michelle Connor take you Carla Connor to be my civil partner under law. I make this pledge freely, with honesty and sincerity and with a commitment that will grow deeper and stronger as the years pass." Michelle then slid the ring fully on Carla's Finger.

Carla grabs the other ring putting it partly on Michelle's finger and responds "I Michelle Connor take you Carla Connor to be my civil partner under law. I make this pledge freely, with honesty and sincerity and with a commitment that will grow deeper and stronger as the years pass." Carla then slid the ring fully on Michelle's Finger.

The women smiles "I now name you under the law civil partners, you may now kiss eachother"

Michelle and Carla lean in and kissed eachother and the audience clap and throw flowers over them. They pull back smiling and whisper to eachother "I love you."

**A/N: **Aww How sweet


	16. Chapter 16

The morning after the wedding Carla and Michelle wake up curled up in their bed at Michelle's flat. Rob was going to look after the Factory as they go on their Honeymoon. Carla had kept the Honeymoon destination a secret from Michelle. Carla had just told Michelle she needed to pack things for every weather just in case.

They were now both in the airport waiting for to board the plane. They had checked in and was sat in the cafe in the airport as they wait for the flight. Michelle thinks '_where is Carla taking us for our Honeymoon?'_


	17. Chapter 17

Carla and Michelle walk into the Honeymoon suite in the Hotel where they were staying for 2 weeks.

The Bedroom had a King size bed with white sheets but loads of rose Petals on. Each side of the bed there was bedside tables with a clean and shiny lamp. In the room there was a bid wardrobe as well as a set of draws for people to put their clothes inside.

In the livingroom was a 3 seater sofa that comes out to put your feet up. There was a coffee table that was squeaky clean for teas and coffees. There was a flat screen TV on the wall which had Sky TV along with it.

In the Kitchen it had everything you needed as well as a breakfast bar to eat at. This was in case you didn't want to eat out. The Kitchen was smart, clean and practical.

There was a Bathroom as well. There was a bath that could fit 2 Adults in easily as well as a shower fit for 2 people. There was also a Toilet and Sink.

Everything was clean, practical but beautiful. Michelle was thinking '_how did she find this? How could she afford this? What will be next?'_

Carla and Michelle finished unpacking and discussed on _'what shall we go and do?'_

**A/N: **Keeping you on your seats wondering where they are.


	18. Chapter 18

Carla and Michelle were ready to leave. They had a great Honey Moon meeting all the Disney Characters and be in Luxury. They were both in a restaurant on their last Honey Moon night. They were sipping on their wine and eating their delicious food. They were still loved up but were more relaxed and ready to go back to the streets. They knew they had pile of work to work on at the factory as well as everyone climbing on them wondering how the Honey Moon went. Carla and Michelle decided they were going to make the most of their last night.

**A/N: **I know I didn't give you much as I wanted to crack on to the return to the street part. If you haven't guessed from this Chapter it was Disneyland Paris where they went on their Honey Moon.


	19. Chapter 19

Carla and Michelle climb out of the taxi and grabbed their luggage. They had finally arrived back from their lovely honeymoon. During their honeymoon they had decided that Carla would move into Michelle's flat. As Carla payed for the taxi; people on the street came over to them giving them both a proper congratulations and welcome home stuff.

Carla and Michelle walked over to the Bistro for a drink after their long journey home. As they entered they could see it was all made for their home return. Even Leanne was being nice to Carla giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek to much of everyone's surprise.

Stella gave them 2 red wines on the house as they sat down in one of the booths. Everyone was coming up to them asking how the honeymoon went. Carla and Michelle went on about the hotel, entertainment and how the honeymoon went.

Rob came in with the factory workers after closing up early hearing Rob's sister and sister-in-law was back from their honeymoon and the workers all asked to go to see them.

"Welcome home sis" Rob said giving Carla a hug then Michelle.

The workers gave them a present that they all put money towards out of their own pocket and some from the factory to get a good size present.

Later on that day Carla and Michelle was at Michelle's flat unpacking all of Carla's things and all their honeymoon stuff as Ryan cooked them all tea. It had been a great day and they were ready to settle into bed.

After tea Carla and Michelle went to bed and watched the Movie Narnia. After this they fall asleep as a happy married couple and ready for what tomorrow brings.

**A/N: **Sorry for no update for ages.


	20. Chapter 20

Carla and Michelle woke up the next morning before there alarm. It was their first day back to work at the factory. They loved their job but they prefer to stay at home with one another and just cuddle all day.

They showered together; taking longer than normal through the sexual activity they had and they both got dressed practically for work. They look at each other as they were so loved up on their honeymoon and now it was back to reality.

One thing was for sure. They loved eachother whatever happens.

**A/N: Okay I haven't updated for a while and this is short. I don't know where to take this. Any advice in reviews will be a great help. My mind has gone blank with ideas. Do you want me to wrap this story up or carry on? I would prefer to continue this story.**


	21. AN: Thank you

**A/N: Thank you to one of my guests. I will write up a threesome with Peter after the weekend. I am racing this weekend and leaving tomorrow till Sunday. I will be uploading my other stories between today and tomorrow. I am out most of today.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for not updating as much as I want to.**

Carla and Michelle arrive home from a busy day back from work. They slump their bags down and kissed each other passionately.

After they pulled away Michelle spoke up "Carla what do you think of having a baby with me? We could adopt or we can get a man involved to help us you know make a baby. I know we can't physically make a baby ourselves but I'd like us to have children Carla. I know we haven't spoken about this before baby but we love each other and we have known each other long enough."

Carla looked at Michelle in shock before replying "Well I'd love a child and we could try for a baby. We could ask Peter or Steve to help us. Maybe a threesome will be good."

Michelle nodded and replied "Why don't you ask Peter? We have both been out with him in the past so he's no stranger to us."

Carla nodded and grabbed her phone and typed a text to Peter 'Hi Peter, its Carla. I'm wondering if you could do me and Chelle a favour. I and Chelle want a baby of our own and for obvious reasons we can't make one ourselves. I'm wondering if you could help us. Maybe we could have a threesome some time?' Carla sent the message and both Carla and Michelle sat on the sofa snuggled up watching TV as they wait for a reply from Peter.

To their good news Peter replied quite quickly. She opened the text that read 'Hi Carla. Of course I'd love to help. Threesome will be fine. I can get Leanne to look after Simon. When would you like to arrange this threesome? I will do it as often as you need to. I know we were in love once but we have moved on and I know you 2 love eachother. I'm happy for you both. From Peter'

Carla typed back a quick reply which both Carla and Michelle were happy about 'Tomorrow 6pm? We can have some tea and then go from there.' Soon after they received a reply saying 'Tomorrow 6pm will be fine. See you both then.'

Carla and Michelle smiled wide and kissed each other passionately. It was time to have their own celebration tonight.

**A/N: Okay leaving it there. You can guess what they do from there. The next chapter will involve the threesome. Be warned I'm no good with men and sex but I'll give it a go. What do you think of the idea of the baby? 5+ reviews for another chapter to be updated on to Fanfiction.**


End file.
